


Insecurity

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: "a kiss on a place of insecurity"Geralt and Eskel meet on the road to the Temple of Lilvani.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Twit Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Kudos: 6





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> A kiss prompt from twitter "a kiss on a place of insecurity"

It's hard not to notice the brand on Geralt's face when they meet somewhere in Velen, but he doesn't seem to want to talk about it, turning their attention to hunts they've done recently, his re-acquaintance with Shani, and more importantly, Eskel's newer scars. 

They raise a glass to Vesemir, and idle away the evening, lounging under the stars on a shockingly clear Velen night.

They're gross with road dust and gods know how long of travel, too rough even for them to fuck, too exhausted with the Path and whatever is burning at Geralt. There are kisses though, gentle ones against Eskel's scars, against the sweaty crook of his neck as Geralt whispers words he hopes the sleeping man won't hear.

Whispered "I love you, I'm going to fix this, I'll see you again." That Eskel has to hold himself still against, remembering the last time Geralt was like this.

In the morning, they part ways, Geralt heading further south on a contract he refuses to talk about, and Eskel up to Novigrad to continue his Path up there.

They hold each other tight as they leave, and just before Geralt can pull away, Eskel brushes his lips against the brand, a light kiss, "I have every faith in you, that you'll tell me all about it when we see each other again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions!


End file.
